


Mine Forever

by LittleNimbus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNimbus/pseuds/LittleNimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a nice, cooling winter day as childhood friends Hibari and Tsuna sit together talking which leads partially to the raven-haired teen’s confession.  /One-shot/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Forever

“Hibari! You shouldn’t go beating people up every time when we go outside, you know!” Tsuna said, arms crossed, “It’s a bad thing!” He huffed. He was referring to the bunch of students whom Hibari had just bitten to death earlier in the morning for littering.

“I don’t see what the problem is. They were all trash, just like the rubbish they threw on the ground when the dust bin had just been five feet away,” Hibari said, and Tsuna sulked, “Yeah, but still! You were way too harsh in your punishment!” He pointed accusingly at Hibari.

“Always beating people up with those silver sticks—" 

“Tonfas,” Hibari corrected.

“Yeah whatever,” Tsuna waved a hand in dismissal before continuing, “One day you’ll really send someone into coma before you’ll learn.”

“Which I haven’t,” Hibari said dryly and Tsuna added, “Yet.”

There was a period of silence between them as the two childhood friends stared up at the sky, tiny snowflakes floating down.

“You know,” Tsuna said, as if he’d just been thinking deeply, “I get it that when we were younger you beating people up was to protect me but seriously, I don’t think you need to beat up anyone anymore. They don’t seem to be like bullying me.”

Oh yes they are, Hibari silently thought but he didn’t say a word, just barely nodding to show that he’d heard.

“But you’re seriously very strong, you know, Hibari,” Tsuna said wistfully, looking up at the sky, “I wish I could be as strong as you too.”

But you already have me to rely on, Hibari wanted to say but he just nodded again, and Tsuna sighed.

“You know Ryohei-san? He’s a strong one too. He uses his boxing to protect his sister,” Tsuna said before continuing on dreamily, “Ah, Kyoko-chan…I really like her.”

“No you don’t,” Hibari snorted.

“Yes, I do,” Tsuna replied strongly with conviction, “and you know, I was thinking about confessing to her soon! Wonder if she’ll reject me?”

“She won’t,” Hibari said and Tsuna gave a big, bright smile for the prefect to see, “Thanks for the encouragement, Hibari!”

“That’s because you won’t confess to her,” Hibari replied very certainly and Tsuna, confused, asked, “Why?”

Reaching out a hand Hibari placed it at the back of Tsuna’s head of soft, nice to touch standing brown hair so he wouldn’t run away and then leaned in, stealing Tsunayoshi’s first kiss which he knew hadn’t be taken because they were just so close to each other.

“Because you’re mine forever,” Hibari whispered and Tsuna blushed, and it was this little moment which warmed both their hearts on a nice, cooling winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
